Sektor/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "The son of the Grand Master, it was never in question that Sektor would join the Lin Kuei. What pleases the Grand Master is the degree to which his son relishes the life of an assassin. The secretive clan allows Sektor to express his darker nature, using any means necessary to complete his tasks. Hired by Shang Tsung, his current assignment is to attend the Mortal Kombat tournament and eliminate the Earthrealm competitors before they have a chance to compete. Though this mission will put his clan in good standing with Shao Kahn, Sektor's ultimate goal is to supplant his father as Grand Master of the Lin Kuei." Storyline Sektor appears alongside Cyrax in his human form. The two are seen having an argument: Sektor believes in the new philosophy of the Lin Kuei to have them automated as cyborgs from orders of the grandmaster. However, Cyrax believes in free will. Their argument is interrupted, when they see Scorpion walk by, and they begin to taunt him. Scorpion faces both of them in a two-on-one battle, and ultimately both are defeated. Later, when Cyrax refuses to kill Johnny Cage, he and Sektor have another argument, this one leading to a fight between the two of them. Cyrax defeats Sektor in battle and kicks him into unconsciousness. The next time Sektor is seen, he has been automated by the Lin Kuei. While Cyrax attempts to capture Sub-Zero for automation, Sektor goes after Smoke. Neither automated ninja are successful in their first pursuits. After Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion, the Lin Kuei cyborgs return to capture him. Cyrax and Sektor appear and ask for Shao Kahn's permission to take Sub-Zero away for automation, in return for the Lin Kuei's loyalty and service, a proposal that the Emperor accepts. Sektor is next seen amongst Kahn's lieutenants after the emperor's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang. Sektor assists Kahn in the invasion of Earthrealm. He is seen conversing with Cyrax and Noob Saibot, when the newly reprogrammed Cyber Sub-Zero returns from Earthrealm to spy on Kahn's forces. Under the pretense of a new mission, Sektor takes Cyber Sub-Zero to the Subway, and informs him that he scanned his neural net, and knows he has been reprogrammed. The two cyborgs fight, but Sektor is defeated. Sub-Zero then extracts important information on Kahn's plans from Sektor's database. Sektor makes one last appearance in the game when he, Cyrax, and a squad of Lin Kuei cyborgs ambush the Earth warriors. He briefly battles Stryker, then fights Smoke and almost kills him, when Nightwolf interferes. Sektor then faces Nightwolf in battle, but is ultimately defeated, along with most of the Lin Kuei cyborgs, including Cyrax. Sektor is not seen again after Sindel is killed by Nightwolf, and his status following his defeat is unknown. Ending * Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical): "Sektor had dedicated his life to the Lin Kuei. His victories had brought honor to his father, the Grand Master. He had proven himself worthy. It was time to replace his father. In a bold attack, Sektor smashed through a company of Lin Kuei guards as he pushed toward the Grand Master’s chamber. There he found his father waiting. The Grand Master warned him that wearing the Dragon Medallion brought much power, but at a cost. Sektor ignored the warning and slew his father, whose soul burst from his body and flew into the medallion. Sektor placed the artifact around his neck. He had finally seized control of the Lin Kuei." Character Relationships *Member of the Lin Kuei. *Son of the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. *Entered the first Mortal Kombat tournament along with elder Sub-Zero and Cyrax. *Defeated by Scorpion alongside Cyrax in a two on one fight after insulting Scorpion. *Reassured Shang Tsung that Cyrax would complete his task. *Confronted Cyrax for not killing Johnny Cage. Their argument turned into a fight. *Defeated by Cyrax and knocked unconscious. *Agreed to be transformed into a cyborg. *Along with a transformed Cyrax and a contingent of Lin Kuei cyborgs, pursued Smoke and the younger Sub-Zero into Outworld. *Attempted to take Smoke back to the Lin Kuei to be transformed but was defeated by Smoke. *Before the younger Sub-Zero can kill Scorpion, he and Cyrax (with the Lin Kuei cyborgs) take Sub-Zero away. *Join Shao Kahn's forces after Cyrax promised the emperor the Lin Kuei's loyalty and alliance, which he accepts. *Gave unknown orders to Cyrax and Noob Saibot during the invasion of Earthrealm. *Defeated by a reprogrammed Cyber Sub-Zero. *Along with Cyrax, led an assault on the temple where Raiden's warriors had gathered. *Briefly fought with Kurtis Stryker. *Fought and defeated Smoke, and almost killed him until Nightwolf interfered. *Defeated by Nightwolf. Gallery Cyrax, Sub-Zero and Sektor.JPG|Sektor, Cyrax and the Elder Sub-Zero in the first tournament Human_cyrax_and_sektor.jpg|Sektor and Cyrax notice Scorpion's arrival Scorp faces off against cyrax and sektor.jpg|Sektor and Cyrax taunt Scorpion Cyrax,_Sektor_and_shang_Tsung.JPG|Sektor reminds Cyrax of their agreement Sektorhumanmk9.png|Sektor is angry that Cyrax did not kill Johnny Cage. Cyrax kicked sektor.JPG|Sektor defeated by Cyrax Cyrax offers the Lin Kuei's loyalty.JPG|Sektor and Cyrax, as cyborgs, offer their loyalty to Shao Kahn Smoke_vs_Sektor.jpg|Sektor as he defeats Smoke Sektor Taunts Smoke.png|Sektor taunts Smoke Sektor Hit By Tomahawk.png|Sektor struck by Nightwolf's tomahawk Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline